Queen Evilcherry
Queen Evilcherry. Queen of The Forgotten Land. ''' Queen Evilcherry is the leader and older sister of Rainbow Cherry and her friends. Queen Evilcherry is known to hide in the cold dark mountains where no one can bother her. She hides because she can't stand to live near somebody, she would rather stay away and read her books. The only time she comes out only when Rainbow Cherry is being bothered of hurt. The sad thing about Evilcherry is that she cannot die, she lives on hatred and darkness. Many have tried to kill her....Many have failed. When the world learns to love each other and live in peace, Evilcherry will vanish and be seen no more. But her sister hates the fact that her sister is no longer the same so it will take a long time for Queen Evilcherry to die. Queen Evilcherry is silent and smart, She gets a evil joy when the blood of her enemies die at her feet. But there is a few people she will not kill.... Her family. To know if she is awake, people have heard the sound of her violin that cries colder then ice. '''Date of birth. July 3. Hottest day of July. Eye color Use to be light brown, now nobody knows, only Psychedeliccherry and Peccatorius. Names that they call her. Evilcherry. The demoness virgin. Ec. The women with two voices. Mother and Father. Whitecherry and Christmascherry. Siblings. Rainbow Cherry. Spouse. No one. Children. Princess Poison Cherry. Niece and Nephew. Sugar Cherry and Spicedcherry. Quotes Some things have to be left untold. And you will feel the excruciating pain when I tear out your soul. Then you will lose your mind from the pain as I tear it apart and eat it. You will want to die but I won't let you. I don't care if they hate me.... I hate them myself. Foolish disgusting humans!! Sometimes... I wish I was your daughter, Psychedeliccherry. So I wouldn't have to live with the thought that I let my mother down... Sin? What are you doing? It is by my sisters death is what united us all again... Random Facts. Evilcherry is the first and last of her kind to kill anybody by looking into their eyes. Evilcherry is the second Queen of The Forgotten Land, after the death of Queen Cherry. EVILCHERRY S.D.W.png|EVILCHERRY S.D.W Blindfold_Base_by_xIxMakexBasesx.png|Just Evilcherry with cut bangs and bleeding eyes. base_051___my_violin_by_sim_base-d5vgzuu.png|Queen Evilcherry with her violin and cut bangs rt.png|A tribute by lola mola|link=Queen Evilcherry L E T M E D I E.png|By Peridot. Queen Evilcherry.png|Queen Evilcherry on Recolorme Queen Evilcherry in a dress up game.jpg|Queen Evilcherry in a dress up game. Happy Birthday Whitecherry and Queen Evilcherry.png|Happy Birthday Whitecherry and Queen Evilcherry!! (July third) evil.png|Fail. >:P IMG_20141206_131724.jpg|Some art that I drew last year. IMG_20141208_204933.jpg|Some more. Queen Evilcherryl.jpg|Queen Evilcherry in a dress up game. CHERRY FAMILY (1).png|A lovely tribby by Zuki Chan. AnECTribby.png|A lovely happy birthday tribby by Vintage Pineapple Again.jpg|First Concept. Chib.jpg|A chibi of Queen Evilcherry ownload.png|True form. Screaming Devil Witch. download (1.png|If you hear the screaming of the damned... Run. Category:Girls Category:E Customers Category:Evil Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Customers with Evil Forms Category:Royalty Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Forgotten People